Agent Isabelle I
by Author47
Summary: Isabelle BristowVaughn is celebrating a promotion with her boyfriend as the night takes a turn for the worse. Isabelle is left confused. Her dead mother shows up with her husband and her grandparents are her bosses? Isabelle doesn't know what is going


buDisclaimer/b/u These characters are the property of JJ Abrams and ABC Broadcasting. Not mine.

buSummary/b/u Isabelle Bristow-Vaughn is leading a normal life. She remembers to have a happy childhood, except not knowing her mother. Her past is very similar to her mothers. But the pasts of her parents catch up with her, leaving her completely confused. Afterall, she only works at a bank.

bu Setting/b/u 2029. (dont worry...so far there is no futuristic stuff.)

"Hey Jake. Do you wanna come over? I want to have dinner with you to celebrate."

"To celebrate what?"

"You'll see...!"

"Isabelle!"

End of call.

Jake arrives at Isabelle's house and walks inside. "Hey honey," Isabelle greeted Jake in one of her best moods ever. "Hey babe. Alright so before I kiss you, tell me what we're celebrating." "Oh I see how it is...you're holding out on me? Alright, at least sit down first. Let me bring the dinner over." She was so happy to have this dinner to celebrate with the one she loved so much. There were lit candles on the table. Isabelle then brought over a beautifully prepared pot roast with mashed potatoes. "Wow honey, you really outdid yourself. This must be some great news. Now if you don't mind...the anticipation is killing me. Why all the joyous celebrating?" He chuckles slightly at his own remark. Isabelle looks up from the oven, just taking out the potatoes. Isabelle is a gorgeous woman, with brown hair and green eyes. She is 23 years old and very successful. She has had a rough past, but she knows her parents were great ones. Her mother died in a car crash when Isabelle was only six. Her dad wasn't there when she was born, but came back when she was only 6 months old. He took care of her very well and told her stories about her mom every night. Isabelle would fall asleep thinking about how great it would have been to be with her mom and dad in the same room. Her dad taught her so much about life. One night she heard him on the phone using the name "boyscout" frequently. He told her he was a boyscout when he was a kid and he told her a lot of tricks of survival in the wild. She loved her father and anyone or anything never broke their bond. In her teenage years she clung to him for everything. He was her best friend and a great dad.

When Isabelle moved out, he gave her a box. It said "Sydney" on the front. The inside was full of pictures of her mom, and her mom and Isabelle together. The bottom had a phrase written. It read "Truth Takes Time" Isabelle was remembering all of this because the recipe for this dinner was from that box. Jake and Isabelle sat down together at the table. They held hands and said the dinner prayer. Isabelle looked across the table at Jake and finally told him. "I got a promotion at the bank."

She blurted. Her mouth wouldn't let her keep it in any longer. Jake looked up and the smile spread from ear to ear. Isabelle had always loved his smile. In her lowest moments, all he had to do was smile and she knew everything would be okay. Jake was her rock, and she couldn't wait to introduce him to her father. There was only one problem with that. About a year ago, Isabelle walked into her father's house. He was in the room that used to have her crib in it. She stopped in her tracks, staring at the suitcase. He tried to explain simply. He said that he was being relocated. Isabelle was confused, because she thought her father worked as a French teacher. He sometimes spoke French over the phone. Isabelle was losing her best friend, as the only one she knew to turn to was Jake. She was hoping to be proposed to soon... anytime past yesterday was too long for Isabelle. Jake spoke up about his thoughts on the promotion. "Oh my God baby, that is so great! Cheers to my favorite girl in the world." They raised their glasses. Jake raised his glass to her, still smiling. He offered his best, "Umm, okay. To Isabelle. May she have the happy and joyful life she so deserves. Congratulations, I love you." Isabelle's eyes swelled up with tears. They clinked glasses and drank. They never broke eye contact. Then there was a knock at the door. Isabelle began to get up, but was stopped. "No honey, I got it. You've already worked so hard." He jogged to the door. Jake unlocked the door, and opened it. There were two men standing on the porch, with a parked black SUV. They said they needed to speak to Isabelle. "Isabelle, it's for you babe." She got up, and placed her napkin back on her chair. She walked to the door. The men asked if she would step outside and shut the door. They introduced themselves. They said they had watched her after she was born. Isabelle's heart had started pumping, and her head started spinning. She had no idea what they were talking about. Without allowing her to ask one of the many questions in her mind, they continued. They said they were from the bank. As those words came out of one of their mouths, a door on the SUV opened. She heard heels clicking and heard another person get out. It was a man and a woman. Both started walking towards her. The shadow was cast on their faces. They stopped before she could make out who they were. Isabelle started to get scared and took a step back. They told her not to worry. Isabelle didn't want anything else to happen before she got at least one question answered. "Who are those two?" One of the men looked back at them. Isabelle could see the woman nod her head. He turned forward and answered. "Isabelle, this is your mom and dad."

buAuthor's note/b/uAlright, sorry. This isn't too good. But it is my first fan-fiction and I didnt quite know how to present it. I might make some changes too. Please give me honest criticism and dont hold back. Tell me if I should change anything. PLEASE. Thanks!


End file.
